idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar 4: Operation Vacation
Madagascar 4 is the fourth and final installment of the Madagascar film series. After being shipped into Madagascar, heading to Africa, and going around Europe, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and their new circus friends go on one final adventure, as they reunite with Alex's parents The movie is 101 minutes long. Plot TBA. Characters and Cast Returing cast * Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion: the Main protagonist of the film. In the end, he and Gia are married * Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra: * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo: * David Schwimmer as Melman The Giraffe: * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Tiger * Jessica Chastain as Gia the Jaguar: Alex's girlfriend. In the end, she and Alex kissed each other on the lips as they been married in front of Zuba and Florrie * Martin Short as Stefano the Sea Lion * Tom McGrath as Skipper: * Chris Miller as Kowalski: * Christopher Knight as Private: * Conrad Vernon as Rico: Now has scar and mohak ** Vernon also voices Mason (Phil unvoiced) * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII: * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice: * Andy Richter as Mort: * India de Beaufort as Clover: A female green-eyed Crowned lemur who is Julien's bodyguard * Frank Welker as Sonya the Bear * Paz Vega as Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina: * as Jonesy * as Frankie * as Freddie * Bill Fagerbakke as Ted the Polar Bear * Cedric Yarbrough as Zuba * Sherri Shepherd as Florrie * Elisa Gabrielli as Nana New characters These are a new cast of characters. This features reptile characters * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rodney the Saltwater Crocodile: A saltwater crocodile Alex and the gang encountered in India, In the end he join the circus. * Joseph Siravo and Seth Rogen as Stan and Jasper the Black Caiman brothers: A couple of caimans that are friends of Rodney as they hangout all the time. They joined with Alex and the circus gang with Rodney. * Bobcat Goldthwait as Sid the Reticulated Python: A snake from India, he joins Circus Zaragoza. * Cee Lo Green as Ezekiel the Orangutan: A Orangutan in Sumatra. * Piolo Pascual as Brownie the Askal dog: A street dog that later joins Circus Zaragoza. * Michael Rosen as Jacob the Komodo Dragon: A big lizard from island of Komodo. * Julia Roberts as Catherine the White Tigress: Lives in India and become as Vitaly's love interest who cames along to get to know him. * Jennifer Lopez, Regina King, Grey DeLisle and Christina Applegate as the Peacocks: Four female colorful peacocks that Alex, Gloria and the Penguins met in India. * John Oliver as Iltha Tias the Scarlet Macaw * Will Arnett as Ron the Leopard * Jamie Foxx as Munro the Gorilla * John Polito as Khalfani the Hyena Qoutes Soundtrack # I Like to Move It: Perfomed by Sacha Baron Cohen and Cee Lo Green ft with Jamie Foxx # Who's da King (All Hail King Juilen Theme): Perfomed by Blaze N Vill # Firework: Performed by Katy Perry # Celebrate: Performed by Tom McGrath, Chris Miller, Christopher Knight, Conrad Vernon, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, Andy Richter, India de Beaufort and Pitbull # We R Who We R: Performed by Kesha # Turn Me On: Performed by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj # Everytime We Touch: Performed by Cascada. Alex and Gia love song. # Runaway Babe: Preformed by India de Beaufort # 22: Peformed by Kevin Michael Richardson, Michael Rosen, John Oliver and Martin Short # Wonderland: Peformed by Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertaineir, Andy Richter and India de Beaufort # All The Things She Said: Performed by Tatu # We Are All Circus: Performed by The Cast of the Movie Production Trivia Release Date: September 1, 2017